Amongst consumers of electronic devices, there is an increasing expectation of high sound quality from audio components, particularly as access to and playback of multimedia content from a variety of portable electronic devices becomes more prevalent. However, there is an increasing need to provide electronic equipment that fits in with lifestyles of modern consumers, for example by offering improved portability, convenience of use and style. Issues of cost, size and acoustic performance become important.
Distributed mode loudspeaker (DML) arrangements are used in a variety of applications. For example, WO 2004/114717 discloses a driver assembly for a panel loudspeaker including a hydrogel retaining element for locating the voice coil with respect to the magnet assembly and forming a surface for removable attachment of the driving assembly to a radiating member.
Other flat panel arrangements have been proposed which provide permanent fixing of a speaker driver to a radiating panel. However, presently available arrangements are limited in their flexibility of application, for example they may not be suitable for smaller electronic devices.
It is an aim and object of the invention to provide an improved distributed mode loudspeaker and components thereof.
It is an additional aim of the invention to provide an improved loudspeaker design suitable for use with consumer electronic products.
It is further aim of the invention to provide an improved housing component for a consumer electronic device.